A Hero's Death
by Lady Evans Potter
Summary: This is a oneshot about Harry's life, based on an AU no one had really written. His actions makes him join Voldemort as a Dark Lord, but in the end, he dies a Hero's Death


**A Hero's Death**

**By Lady Evans Potter**

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

No one truly understood what he went through in the time of war. He was their hero, but they thought he left them for good. He was prophesied to kill Voldemort, or die trying. He was the boy who lived to be called a traitor. He was Harry Potter. At the beginning he was eleven years old when told some of this.

He learned he had become the savior of the world for his defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort at the age of 1 year and 3 months. When someone looks back at pictures from them of him, one might see his smile was a fake, and his face was a mask.

Most would think the boy who lived grew up in a loving family and being spoilt. But that was not the case. He grew up treated as a lowly house elf, being abused on the top of it. Truth to be told, he was nearly raped by his _uncle_. It's no wonder he was all quiet and stood aside from human touch, from the things he experienced. His thoughts of human touch were blinded by flashbacks of beatings, slapping and such things. It's a miracle he was able to conceal it from everyone.

Everyone thought he was the perfect Gryffindor, but in reality, he was a Slytherin in disguise. He fooled them all into believing that his actions were to the ultimate good for the Light. But after the death of his only parental figure in his life, he kind of snapped. He lost control of his intent for the greater good, and threw himself into studying Dark Arts.

He began to have a lot of temper tantrums, and yelled and insulted anyone talking to him. By the time he was back at Hogwarts, everyone was weary of him. One day close after midyear, he was in Dumbledore's office. Harry yelled at him, and jumped out of the window, and flew away from Hogwarts and his first, and only, real home. In the evening he got to Riddle House and got his alliance with the Dark Lord. Harry became his equal and second Dark Lord of the Death Eaters.

The summer was soon up, and the Dark Lords planned on attacking Hogwarts. But what Lord Voldemort did not know, was that Harry was planning on betraying him, and all those who pledged their alliance to him and everyone else.

In the battle, no one knew that Harry had brought with him a muggle gun, and in the end he shot Lord Voldemort strait through his none existing heart. But the outcome of that action, he had not predicted.

Harry fell to the ground as the pain went through his body, setting himself on fire from the inside, or so it felt like. All he knew was pain, burning pain that was killing him. He knew it was because of his bond with the Dark Lord he was so badly affected, but said lord was dead now, luckily.

Harry died there on that battlefield of Hogwarts, his last thought dedicated to the Castle he called home, as he remembered in flash memories going though his mind. He sent his remaining magic to the heart of Hogwarts, as he fell into darkness, never to wake again. He was not yet seventeen.

-

A few days later, Harry Potter's funeral was scheduled. Hogwarts herself was grieving; it was obvious to everyone in the castle. All kind of decorations got darker, and in the Great Hall, the house banners were black with a red rose lying of the top of a lightning bolt. It was Hogwarts final tribute to Harry Potter, who was one of the few people who had walked through her halls with love to home.

It was decided he would have a Hero's grave on the grounds, by the lake. In the funeral, everybody cried, remembering exactly what he sacrificed to let them live to see the next day. There was Ginerva, who cried because she never told him how much she really loved him. Hermione cried because she remembered what Harry had been to her; a friend who didn't mind her know-it-all attitude. And Ron even cried, feeling he should have helped his friend, and never let him run away from the problems, or telling him to wait until later.

Then there was the Headmaster, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, who felt he had failed his grandson in all but blood, by letting him run away and join the enemy for a time. He was crying more tears than for fifteen years ago, when James and Lily Potter died.

On his grave, there was written these words:

**Here lies Harry Potter**

**A friend, a leader, a Hero and above all, our Savior**

**He sacrificed himself for the greater good**

**By fighting for what is right, Rather than what was easy**

**He fought all his life, and in the end his life was what saved us all**

**He died sixteen years old, but he had no childhood to speak of**

**His final resting place is here at Hogwarts, where his heart lives,**

**As the school and home he loved above all.**

**Authors Note:**

I've just finished reading a couple of fanfictions where Harry dies, and ended up in writing this.

I hope you enjoyed it, and I'd love to get some reviews on it.

Lady Evans Potter


End file.
